Videoconferencing allows two or more locations to communicate simultaneously or substantially simultaneously via audio and video transmissions. Videoconferencing may connect individuals (such as point-to-point calls between two units, also known as videophone calls) or groups (such as conference calls between multiple locations). In other words, videoconferencing includes calling or conferencing on a one-on-one, one-to-many, or many-to-many basis.
Each site participating in a videoconference typically has videoconferencing equipment capable of two-way audio and video transmissions. The videoconferencing equipment generally includes a data processing unit, an audio input and output, a video input and output, and a network connection for data transfer. Some or all of the components may be packaged into a single piece of equipment.